Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}4 & 2 \\ 0 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ E$ ?
Explanation: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 0 $